


After the War (Like a Mantra)

by Soldier24



Series: Bits & Pieces [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fall of Overwatch, M/M, Post-Fall of Overwatch, Pre-Fall of Overwatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:00:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soldier24/pseuds/Soldier24
Summary: Well, in the before, Jack had always promised himself after the war. After the war. After the war. Like a mantra, a manifestation, something tangible that he could hold in his heart, in his mind. He'd tell him after the war.
Relationships: Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison
Series: Bits & Pieces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976725
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	After the War (Like a Mantra)

He had-

Fuck.

Well, in the before, Jack had always promised himself after the war. After the war. After the war. Like a mantra, a manifestation, something tangible that he could hold in his heart, in his mind. He'd tell him after the war. 

But the war never ended. The war went from them side by side, shoulder-to-shoulder, to them on opposite sides of a table, spitting venom for the amusement of politicians that neither of them could stand.

A promotion that neither of them wanted, forced onto Jack's shoulders and the bitterness of it never leaving either of them. Ana set in the middle, wearing down bit by bit by the pulls of family and duty and justice. 

Children they raise, sent into a war that they were supposed to have finished.

After the war, beat his heart, but the war was over and not. Ana's death. Rein's retirement. All pulling them further and further from the place where Jack was at Gabriel's side and his second. Always his right hand man. Always his man.

And then, Zurich. A chance for a change. An opportunity. But then, Zurich-

Zurich ended in flames, bright and burning. Body shattered as he curled over Gabriel's corpse and sobbed. Screamed and begged. Pleaded. After the war, after the war. "I love you, you goddamn impossible asshole. I love you." 

And an answering silence as he waited for night to fall the screams of those around him quieting to nothing even as his body began to heal. All torn up and in all the wrong places. He breathed and lifted himself up, shed the tattered blue duster over the body of the love of his life and torn the dog tags from around his neck, traded them delicately for the ones resting at Gabriel's throat. 

"I'll ask you for one last thing," He whispered to a dead man, before kissing his still lips, "Haunt my every step, you impossible dick." He stood, limping as he pulled himself out of the wreckage under the cover of night even as the sirens began their song and the whole building shuddered. 

Their grave, Jack thought with a chuckle and made his way through what was left of their greatness.


End file.
